Smoke-T
Smoke-T ist ein Battle-Rapper aus dem VBT, der VBT Splash! Edition, dem RapSparring und der RBA. Smoke-T im VBT, RapSparring und der RBA Wann genau der gebürtige Schwabe anfing zu rappen ist nicht genau bekannt. Auf seiner Artistpage auf Rappers.in nennt er das Jahr 1999, auf seiner, eigentlich aktueller gehaltenen, Facebookseite das Jahr 2001. 2006 meldete er sich in der RBA an, wo er in ca. 5 Jahren, also bis 2011, 22 Battles bestritt, von denen er 18 Stück gewann, 1 verlor und 3 mal unentschieden battlete. Er bestritt unter anderem Battles gegen bekanntere Gesichter aus dem VBT, wie Toomb (2010), J.C. 61 (2010) und MC Baum (2011), welcher sich in der RBA Omega One nannte. Aktuell belegt er den 21. Platz in der Heads Liga der RBA mit 716 Punkten. Da er seit 2011 kein Battle mehr bestritten hat ist er offiziell dauerhaft inaktiv. 2011 nahm Smoke-T zum ersten Mal am VBT teil. Dort kam er bis ins 64stel-Finale, in dem er aber gegen den späteren HalbfinalistenBattleBoi Basti ausschied. 2012 nahm er erneut am VBT teil, verlor dort aber wieder im 64stel-Finale gegen C M C. Smoke-T nahm außerdem an der ersten VBT-Splash-Edition 2012 teil, verlor jedoch im 8tel-Finale knapp gegen SpliffTastiC. Für die VBT Splash!-Edition 2013 reichte er wieder eine Qualifikation ein, wurde aber nicht ins Turnier gewählt. Er nahm auch am Hometown RapSparring teil. Dort besiegte er in der ersten Runde Moky Monkey mit 6:2. Anschließend besigte er im Achtelfinale Benyo Hussain, verlor aber im 4tel Finale gegen den, aus dem JBB bekannten, Rapper Chosen. Seit dem Rapsparring hat Smoke-T nicht wieder an einem Rapbattle teilgenommen. Ob er es noch einmal vor hat ist unbekannt. Smoke-T in anderen Battles und auf Bühnen: Auch abseits von Video- und Audio-Battles sammelte Smoke-T bereits Battleerfahrungen in 1on1 Battles. 2007 erreichte er beim 1on1 Freestyle-Battle in Hagen das Finale. 2009 erreichte er beim 1on1 Freestyle-Battle in Köln Essigfabrik ebenfalls das Finale. Bei beiden 1on1's handelte es sich um deutsche Meisterschaften. In seiner Karriere als Rapper stand Smoke-T bereits über 200 Mal bei Gig's auf unterschiedlich großen Bühnen. 2007 wurde er auch, zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Thomas Pyrin, von Rap.de als Newcomer des Jahres ausgezeichnet. Eigenschaften: Durch die lange Zeit in der er rappt, hat Smoke-T sich einen sehr routinierten und variablen, aber auch ebenso leicht festgefahrenen Flow angeeignet. Er rappt auf den meisten Beats sehr souverän, hat allerdings ein leichtes Problem sich manchen Beats anzupassen, wie man in der 4tel-Final RR im Rapsparring gegen Chosen merkte. Neben den Lyrics, welche in Battles bei Smoke-T eher traditioneller gehalten sind und daher zu großen Teilen aus Wortspielen und Wie-Vergleichen bestehen, legt er auch sehr großen Wert auf ausgefeilte Reimtechniken und den regelmäßigen Einsatz von Doubletime. Letzterer ist zwar immer präzise auf Takt gerappt, allerdings wird oft kritisiert, dass er dennoch vernuschelt und daher recht schwer zu verstehen ist. Smoke-T hat zudem eine recht kratzige und tiefe Stimme. Ebenso kommt sein schwäbischer Akzent oftmals stark zur Geltung, was allerdings in vielen Fällen im Kontext des jeweiligen Tracks bzw. Battles beabsichtigt ist.Auch der Inhalt seiner Videos und die Wortwahl, so wie Thematik sind häufig an das typische Schwabenklischee angelehnt. Gemäß seinem Label'Hefemenschen' trinkt und erwähnt Smoke-T das Hefegetränk kontinuierlich. Seine Herkunft, die Vorliebe für Hefebiere und sein etwas korpulenterer Körper, so wie das rundliche Gesicht sind in Rapbattles von seinen Gegnern oft ausgenutzte Angriffsflächen. Zusammenfassend lassen sich Smoke-T's Rapstil, die Textinhalte und auch die Beatwahlen gut mit eigenen Zitaten von ihm zusammenfassen. So bezeichnet er sich selbst als eine "Reimkampfmaschine", benutzt als Bezeichnung für sich die Phrase "Harte schale, weicher Kern" und bezeichnet sich ebenso als "Ein Dampfhammer der seine Seele auf Beats auswendet wie ein Schwamm." Veröffentlichungen & Alben Ebenso, wie es bei seinen Anfängen was Rap betrifft der Fall war, ist auch nicht genau bekannt bei welchem Label, oder welcher Crew Smoke-T aktiv ist. Feststeht, dass er seit seinen Anfängen in Sachen Rap mit seinem Kollegen Thomas Pyrin zusammenarbeitet. Vor 2011 waren beide als das Duo Smoke and the Walker bekannt und Smoke-T war beim Label DepRapRec gesignt. Aktuell ist er Mitglied der Hefemenschen, wobei nicht bekannt ist, ob dies eine Crew, ein Label, oder einfach nur eine neue Bezeichnung für das Smoke and the Walker Duo ist. Releases: * 2005 – Vor-Alb-Um Mixdisc (Smoke & The Walker / DepRapRec) * 2009 – Rucksackterrorist / Hüter der Bronx (Smoke & The Walker) * 2011 – Zu wahr um schön zu sein (Smoke T und Thomas Pyrin) * 2014 - Hallo Fame! (erstes Soloalbum Smoke T) Battles + Ergebnisse: RBA: * Liste aller Battles VBT 2011 * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Saco (5:0 für Smoke-T) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen PzumX (3:4 für Smoke-T) * Zwischenrunde: Gegen Cholic (2:6 für Cholic) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen BattleBoi Basti (7:2 für BattleBoi Basti) VBT 2012: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Realtüte (Sieg für Smoke-T) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen schnoocke комар (Sieg für Smoke-T) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen derRome (Sieg für Smoke-T) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen C M C (9:7 für CMC) VBT Splash!-Edition 2012: * 8tel-Finale: Gegen SpliffTastiC (5:4 für SpliffTastic) RapSparring: * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Moky Monkey (72:28 für Smoke T) * 8tel-Finale: Gegen Benyo Hussain (57:43 für Smoke-T) * 4tel-Finale: Gegen Chosen (61:39 für Chosen) Trivia: * Er arbeitet eng mit dem Rapper Thomas Pyrin zusammen und hat auch gute Kontakte zum Battlerapper Sykon! * Er supportet oft die Website http://www.meatthebeat.de/ * Er ist laut eigener Aussage bereits mit Huss und Hodn, so wie Morlockk Dilemma & Hiob auf kleineren Touren gewesen * Er rappt gerne auf stark rock-raplastigen Beats * Nimmt man den Namen "Smoke-T" wörtlich, bedeutet er übersetzt "Rauche Tee!" Category:Rapper Category:Stub Category:Battles Category:RapSparring Category:RBA Category:VBT Category:VBT Splash Edition Category:VBT 2011 Category:VBT 2012 Category:VBT Splash Edition 2012